Mobile phones, such as cellular phones operating in a global system for mobile communication (GSM) or universal mobile telephone service (UMTS) network, are no longer used just for voice communication. The mobile phones include embedded devices which are used to provide other features, such as a camera, a speech recorder, or the like. The incorporation of content generation devices into mobile phones permits users of the mobile phones to create and transmit audio, video, text or multimedia content via a wireless interface. Currently, there is no mechanism to safeguard the ownership, authenticity and safe distribution of the content created by these embedded devices.
The lack of such security mechanisms may result in misuse of the content, invasion of privacy or other problems. Therefore, there is a need for providing a security mechanism to safeguard the ownership, authenticity and safe distribution of the content developed by devices embedded in mobile phones.